Wendy Marvel's Diary
by Airise
Summary: Because she wants to remember all the significance events and person. And she wants Grandine to know all about it when they'll meet again. Disclaimer : None.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Grandine,

Last week was a bit of mixture between happiness and sadness. The good news were I met new people, fighting alongside them and I've made a lot of good friends.

The bad news was my former guild, Cait Shelter was just an illusion created by the Master. It's disheartening because I feel like I've been lied to, but at the same time, I don't feel mad. For him to create the whole guild for my only sake...

Ne...Grandine. I know that sometimes they said you need to step on reality. But what if, your reality was based on a lie? How should I deal with that?

That's why, I'm joining Fairy Tail!

It's a bit rowdy, but it looks like it's a fun guild. Mirajane-san is a realy beauty and she's so kind. Ohhhh! And you wouldn't believe it!

There's another two Dragon Slayer just like me!

One is Gajeel Redfox, an Iron Dragon Slayer taught by a dragon named Metallicana. He looked kind of distant. They said he was a former member of Phantom Lord and he used to pick a fight with Fairy Tail. I wonder how did he end up joining the one guild he busted up though.

And another one...

Another one is Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel. He's the one who saved Cait Shelter along with everyone else. He also taught me how to highfived and believed in myself more. He has a cat that looked like Charle, except it's a male cat. Its name is Happy. He's a strong person but he has a motion-sickness problem. You should see him when I casted Troia on him! He looked like a five-years-old kid going on his first school trip!

Ah! I blabbered too much. I have to get to work now.

I'll write some more when I have the time.

P/s : Tell me if you've seen Metallicana or Igneel – the fire Dragon, okay? ^^

* * *

**A/N : I wrote this because the short drabble Siding With The Fire unexpectedly has its own fans. I thank you all for support. **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n : Oh man...waiting for MMO to be patching for the whole day is too much to bear. Anyways...**

**MidnightBase142 : Thank you ^^**

**treeofsakuras : I'll try. Don't worry xD**

* * *

Dear Grandine,

Today was my first time doing a job as a Fairy Tail's mage. At first I was nervous, but thanks to Mira-san, I calmed down a bit.

She said, since it's my first time, I should join a team and gather experiences along the way. Both Lucy-san and Levy-san – Fairy Tail's bookworm offered me a place in their team. I did feel a bit scared when Lucy-san said she wouldn't have enough lives whenever she went out on a job with her team. But seeing she's still here, I guess it can't be that bad, right?

Well, my first job was about having to help Rabian-san, the head of Scheherazade drama troupe with his problems. It seemed like his actors ran away and he needed some comforts. Natsu-san and Gray-san were acting weird when they heard that name. Natsu-san even said it's all coming back to him in such a horrified face.

I wonder what happened to them in their previous Lucy-san did mention something about low pay, serious labour. Hm..

Because of this work too, I've had my fight with Charla! She insisted about me unable to take a job by my ownself, and at another far-away town too! But, I've wanted to prove her wrong, so I decided to go for it.

Of course, I had planning to go all alone, but Master asked Freed-san to go with me instead, along with Happy.

You wouldn't believe how adventurous my first job was. First, the train to Onibus broke down, which is why we went there by foot! Freed-san even cooked us winged fish for dinner, but...but it was...

I wonder how he was able to finish them all.

The next day, when we arrived at the desert, we encountered a sandstorm! And Lucy-san! Erza-san too! And of course, Charla. She did say that she didn't want to come and all, but I know deep down, she was worried.

I'm so happy~

Oh yes, I used my Roar of the Sky Dragont to fight the sandstorm. And I won! Aren't you proud of me, Grandine?

Ah! You wouldn't believe it, but in the end, when we arrived there, Rabian-san told us he made up with his performers. Upon hearing that, Happy, Erza-san and Lucy-san looked defeated. As for Freed-san, he suddenly down on the floor!

And suddenly, Natsu-san came out of nowhere and joined Freed on the floor.

*sighed* My first job turned into moving them elsewhere so that they wouldn't give a bad reputation to Rabian-san's performance.

Of course, I'm kind of disappointed it turned out that way, but deep down, I feel kind of happy knowing there are a lot of people care for me. Especially Natsu-san. I couldn't imagine his pain dealing with his extreme motion sickness going back and forth between Magnolia and Onibus until he stepped down from the train.

I know that was painful for him, but it made me happy nevertheless. Did Nirvana's effect take its time on me? Hahahaha.

Until next time.

* * *

**A/N : I know you want more fluffs...but it's just the beginning. You can't suddenly just jump into the romance part, right? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I just had to include Gildart's homecoming and Gajeel's searching for his cat part because they were hilarious! **

**treeofsakuras : Thank you xD**

**fallout-boy97 : I'm trying haha**

**NinNinKakizaki2013 : I didn't expect the short drabble Siding With the Fire to receive positive feedbacks ^^**

* * *

Dear Grandine,

It's been a few weeks since I joined Fairy Tail. And guess what?! I've met the strongest wizard of Fairy Tail! His name is Gildarts-san and he's kind of...an airhead =.=

The whole city was modified to be splitting into two just for his sake. But I guess I couldn't blame them. Apparently, when he walked with his mind elsewhere, he tends to crash into people's home. Ah. When I said crash, I didn't mean he's in for some tea and snack. I mean he actually CRUSH it with his Crush Magic.

I guess Fairy Tail mages really have destructive genes in their DNA.

Speaking of guildmates, ever since I came, the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel-san had been looking at me scornfully. I wonder if I offensed him somehow. I noticed he looked at Charla too.

Could it be he's not good with animals?

On another note, remember Jellal-san? The one who saved me after you left? There were two of them! It seemed like the Jellal who saved me and the Jellal I met during Oracion Seis fight weren't the same person.

Not only that, after he said something about Anime-stuff, there's this stormhole appeared in the sky and sucked everything in!

At that time, I was scared. Really scared. The guild vanished. The city vanished. And no one was around. No matter how much I called for them, no one answered.

Until I saw a familiar pink-haired came out from under a pile of snow.

I was so relieved when I saw Natsu-san. His voice was enough to ease the uneasiness in me. I felt like hugging him, too!

At first, when I told him of our current situation, he was like, "Wendy, did you bump your head or something. That's nuts..."

After Charla suddenly appeared and said we were saved because of Dragon Slayer Magic, that's when Natsu-san believed me.

Things got awkward when Charla said she and Happy were from Edolas, another world beyond the sky and because of them, everything disappeared. She explained about Anima, her mission and what-not.

I was speechless for a moment. I never knew Charla hold something like that in her.

It got even more awkward when Natsu-san said, "Everything is settled, then!" when obviously it's just getting started.

Therefore, our adventure to Edolas marked the day. To save everyone. And to find out the truth behind Charla and Happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Happy late new year. I'm sorry for the late update. I'm really having writer's block regarding this one.**

**treeofsakuras : I sweatdropped at Gildart's episode too xD**

**fallout-boy97 : Thank you ^^**

* * *

Grandine!~

Edolas was very very very pretty. Rivers were floating and weird plants were all over the place we were forced landing from flying (due to magic limitation).

Natsu-san suggested we find the Fairy Tail so we set out journey ahead. I kinda feel it's like a date. I mean, having Natsu-san around is more than enough when the whole guild disappeared.

Ah! Not that I was thinking they're better disappear forever.

When Charla said we need to get in disguise, Natsu-san said leave it to him. I already got a bad idea about that. And I was right.

Natsu-san and Happy used leaves. In Happy's case, the leaves covered his entire body. Mine was...I think it was petals - or is it some fruit's skin – and Charla's looked like an ancient tribe with the fruits on her head.

It's really embarassing!

Natsu-san even scared the first human we met in Edolas. I mean...who wouldn't be? He did look like a forest monster with that disguise.

What's worse was that Natsu-san enraged this giant catfish that chased us through the forest. And I thought catfish would be dead without water -.-

Which was probably a good thing because we finally reached Fairy Tail in Edolas after a bunch of mushroom-jumping!

Except that...this Fairy Tail was the complete opposite of our Fairy Tail!

Gray-san was the one chasing Juvia-san, Cana-san couldn't handle alcohol, Levi-san picked a fight with Lucy-san, Elfman-san's a crybaby -

Everyone's a complete opposite of what they were in Earthland!

Sorry Grandine. I have a headache just remembered about this. I'll continue later okay?

XOXO

* * *

**A/N : Anyways, how do girls write diaries anyways? **


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n : Have you heard? FT will be aired in April 2014 *threw fist in the air***

**YamiHinata : Thank you for your support!**

**lucyloverlisannahater : Hahahaha I tried to. But, I find it hard trying to link episodes. And if I messed up, the pairing will also mess up. Sorry about that tho.**

**treeofsakuras : I agree. Although there's also Lisanna and Edo-Lucy who got crushes on him xD**

**Alonso : Thank you!**

**NinNinKakizaki2013 : Hahahaha thank you for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Where was I last time? Ah, the Edo-Fairy Tail.

Just like I said previously, everyone was a complete opposite of the one in Earthland. But, there's still Mirajane. She's probably the only one who maintained her kind personality. I couldn't really imagine if Mira-san suddenly transformed into a demon.

Although there were rumours about her ability when she was a S-class wizards before *shuddered*

While I was watching Bisca-san and Alzack-san getting lovey-dovey *blushed*, Natsu-san already half-dead being tormented by Lucy-san's various manhandling-ways.

She's too scary!

And suddenly, there's Lisanna! Mira-san's little sister! The one who's supposed to be dead but-

That's not the shocking one though. We learned the fact that guilds were forbidden in Edolas, and Fairy Tail was the last one of the kind. With Fairy Hunter on the run, they kept on playing hide-and-seek.

Could you guess who's the Fairy Hunter?

It's none other than the strongest female, Erza. Erza Knightwalker!

Natsu-san then explained about us – where we came from and why we're here – everything. When he asked for directions to Royal City, I noticed the members looked surprised. They told us how powerful the Kingdom was and asked us to just give it up and return to our world.

But, Natsu-san insisted they told us. And they did.

The problem was, it will took five days to walk there.

And the bigger problem, as Charla, Happy and me discussed about it, Natsu-san's already got us running around when a scaly-froggish-like creature chased us just because he said he forgot he couldn't use magic.

Luckily, Lucy-san saved us. The scary-Lucy.

She then brought us to this small city and got us some magic equipments. While we're chatting up about this world, suddenly the Royal Army showed up. Both Natsu-san and I messed up badly using those magic equipments that we all had to run away and hid in a hut.

That's when, another surprise came.

Earthland Lucy showed up. And she COULD USE MAGIC!

* * *

**a/n : I noticed I suck at ending the diary. Sorry about that. Enjoy~**


End file.
